Trial And Error Daddy
by keylish
Summary: She's definitely Lorelais baby girl she has her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Sometimes you ask yourself who the parent is here Javajunkie! Oneshot COMPLETE


This little story is dedicated to my new beta Lindsay. To many productive conversations girl!

ooOoo

Trial and error daddy

ooOoo

Luke sat on Lorelai's couch, watching a game of baseball... well, not Lorelai's couch. Their couch. His and Lorelai's... Well, they both had signed the marriage papers which said that half of hers was his. And the other way around. Which meant that she had tried to demand a spare key to the diner (Just in case, of course, as she had claimed.) But Luke, knowing her inside out, knew that he would never have any coffee for his customers if Lorelai got her hands on his grounds. Coffee grounds, to be exact. As can be seen, the marriage papers didn't apply in all cases. Which may've meant that this couch was not Luke's after all.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his cheek, stroking it slowly. He smiled and looked down at his lap, where his little daughter sat.

Lilly. She was his and Lorelai's. That he was sure of. Like the couch, but not the diner. The little girl groped her daddy's face with her two tiny hands, as if she was trying to remember his face by heart, just with the touch of her hand. Huge blue eyes beamed up at him, watching his reaction curiously as her tiny hands continued to investigate his face.

Luke tried desperately to keep his attention on the baseball game. He had tried to explain the rules to little Lilly earlier, but all she did was yawn and pick up her daddy's hand, trying to bend each finger in a direction in which fingers normally shouldn't be bent. He tried to get her attention back to him and the game, but Lilly had found it funny to lick all over Luke's hand, always beaming up into her daddy's eyes. He had not expected his daughter to lick all over his hand. He retrieved his hand and picked Lilly up, so that her face was at the same level as his, her eyes beaming into her daddy's loving eyes, her small mouth curled into a smile, showing her tiny teeth.

"So you see, the pitcher…"

Lilly bent her legs and fell back into Luke's lap, where she snuggled into him, retrieving his hand again, sucking on every finger.

"You are so much like your mother! Never listening and always needing something in your mouth."

Lilly changed her position and beamed up at her father, not quite understanding what he had just said. Luke smiled, and by now he had given up. His daughter would be as ignorant about ball-games as Lorelai.

When Luke didn't say any more, Lilly snuggled back into his lap and resumed her activity with Luke's fingers, this time trying her new teeth out on them. Luke thrust his hand away, staring down at his daughter.

"Lorelai! Your daughter is trying to eat me!" Luke yelled.

Lilly beamed up at her father.

"She knows how yummy you look!" Lorelai retorted.

Lilly went back to her teeth testing on her daddy's very delicious fingers.

"Ouch!" Luke yelled.

He thrust his hand away again. Lilly beamed up at her father again, curiosity playing in her huge blue eyes that reminded him so much of Lorelai.

"You do not bite daddy's fingers." Luke scolded.

He picked Lilly up again. Her face on the level of his.

"You do not use your teeth on daddy's fingers."

Lilly smiled at him, the meaning of his words lost on her.

"Daddy's fingers are not for eating."

Lilly hugged her daddys chest... well, as far as she could reach, and placed her head under his chin.

"Did you hear me?" Luke tried to sound strict.

Lilly pressed herself harder against Luke. Luke frowned.

"You know, sometimes I think you're not listening to anything I say!"

"Just like your mother!" Luke yelled.

"I hope you just told her how pretty she is!" Lorelai yelled back.

Luke groaned. Lilly shifted position and looked deep into her daddy's eyes.

"Dadda!" she yelled happily.

Her huge blue eyes beamed with happiness. A huge smile appeared on Luke's face. He hugged his daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head. He placed her back down and resumed to watch the baseball game. But Lilly's attention was once again foccused on his fingers. She played with them, bending them in any direction his fingers were capable of, occasionally licking over one finger.

Luke could deal with this. Yes, he could. As long as she didn't use her teeth…

But again, her teeth sank into his finger. He thrust his hand away. He stared down at this little girl on his lap that was supposed to be his daughter, who did a pretty fine job at eating him alive. If he wanted to keep his fingers and watch the baseball game, preferably with his fingers still in place, there was only one thing he could do. He let her slide down his lap onto the ground.

The little girl sat at Luke's feet, beaming up at the huge figure of her daddy. And then again, she had spotted another object that took up all her attention. Luke's shoes, shoelaces tied neatly.

Luke relaxed. Having to not deal with sudden attacks on his fingers or any other bodyparts by a very active and, as it seemed, very uninterested-in-baseball-games kid. Occasionally he would look down at his daughter, who would beam up at him with her huge blue eyes.

She stroked his shoelaces with her tiny hands, finding it interesting to pull at them. Unlike fingers, shoelaces did bend in so many more directions, but didn't taste nearly as good as daddy's fingers. She pulled on the shoelaces, only pausing when her daddy would look down at her. Mere moments later, his shoelaces were open and she laid down on her stomach, gnawing at them.

Luke looked down at his daughter again, just to find her eating his shoelaces, with pleasure. He picked her up and looked her in the eyes.

"Lillian Danes. You will not eat anything on daddy's body. Understood?"

"Dadda!" Lilly yelled with glee.

Luke sighed. He placed Lilly back on the floor and tied his shoelaces again. How long could it take for Lorelai to get ready in the morning? He sighed. Kids were exhausting. Especially Lorelai's kids. Yes. They only had one kid, but still he doubted that the next one would act any differently than Lilly, eating anything that she could stuff into her small mouth. Beaming up at her daddy whenever she had done something she shouldn't have. Kids were just too exhausting. He looked down at Lilly once again, expecting to find her gnawing on the shoelaces of his other shoe, but she was gone. Luke leapt up from the couch, looking frantically for the little girl.

"Lilly!" he tried.

"Lilly!"

But nothing. Lilly was gone. He walked in the direction of Rory's old room, finding the door slightly ajar. He opened the door fully to reveal that nobody was in it. No little girl. He closed the door behind him and looked everywhere in the living room. Behind the couch, in the entrance area, in Paul Ankas dog bed, but she remained missing. Silently cursing the day that Lilly had learned how to crawl, he resumed searching.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. The one place he hadn't looked. Luke ran into the kitchen, visions of Lilly lying dead in the kitchen, killed by a knife that had fallen down haunting him. Blood everywhere and her huge blue eyes lifeless…staring at her daddy. Judging her daddy. But thanks to all the guardian angels that protect small kids that had just learned to crawl, she sat in front of one of the cabinets, examining a bottle of glass closely, which held an orange liquid, some dressing Luke loved to put on his salad.

Lilly examined the bottle with great interest. How the orange liquid splashed against the see through glass. And suddenly, a smile appeared on her face. The bottle slipped from her hand and landed on the floor, smashing into a thousand pieces. Lilly watched the glittering glass with great interest.

Luke had tried to leap forward and catch the bottle, but failed miserably. Lorelai appeared behind him, wet hair and a bathrobe slung around her body.

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

She pushed Luke aside and scooped Lilly up, before she could touch any of the glittering pieces of glass.

"How did this happen?" Lorelai said a little too loudly.

Removing pieces of glass from Lillys hair with great speed, throwing them down on the floor.

"We were just watching baseball…" Luke tried.

Lilly beamed up at her mommy with her huge blue eyes.

"Mama!" she yelled with glee.

Lorelai smiled down at the little girl in her arms, still busy removing invisible pieces of glass.

"How did she get from watching baseball with you to smashing bottles of glass to the floor in the kitchen?" Lorelai demanded.

"Well, she tried to gnaw my fingers off. When that didn't work she tried to gnaw my shoe laces off. I didn't look for one second…"

"And she smashed a bottle of glass in the kitchen." Lorelai finished.

"Well she doesn't like baseball."

"I don't like baseball either, but I find your fingers incredibly yummy." A smile appeared on her face.

Luke relaxed visibly. He had thought Lorelai would fly at him, yelling at him, declaring the little girl as hers, and only hers, divorcing him and he would never see his little girl again.

Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Just remove the bottles of dressing from this cupboard." Lorelai instructed.

Luke nodded.

"Now princess, you wanna help mommy put some makeup on?"

Lilly beamed up at her mommy.

Lorelai turned to leave the kitchen with Lilly in her arms.

"Can you remove the mess, Luke, please?" she stated more than asked.

Lorelai and Lilly left the kitchen.

"So you tried to eat daddy's fingers? Next time go for his toes. He's ticklish down there."

Luke shook his head and went to work cleaning Lilly's mess, Thinking of the baseball game that still played in the next room. But what had to be done had to be done.

ooOoo

Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch, enjoying a movie, with Lilly on Luke's lap. On Lorelai's lap there was no space for any little girl. Not even her own. Red vines and popcorn occupied said space. Both adults were engrossed in the movie. Matrix 3. To Lilly, this was the same as the baseball game. Boring. There were much better things to lick than stare at that boring thing in front of them. Her daddy's fingers were so much more interesting. And she once again took his hand and played with his fingers, occasionally beaming up at her father, with her huge blue eyes. But he didn't notice his little girl.

Lilly once again licked over her daddy's fingers. He looked down at her. She beamed up at him.

"Lorelai? Your daughter is eating me again."

"Shh. I'm watching Neo's butt."

Lorelai didn't even look at Luke. He frowned. Lilly kept licking Luke's fingers. One after the other. Paying special attention to his thumb. Luke however was glad that Lilly's teeth didn't sink into his flesh this time. But when his skin started to show evidence of Lilly's task, he removed his hand. Bringing Lilly to beam up at her daddy. She started to squirm on his lap and he let her down on the floor. Having no shoes with laces on this time, being barefoot, Lilly had found another object to play with. Her daddy's toes. Just like her mommy said.

She started to bend her daddy's toes in various directions. Her daddy's toes not being as flexible as his fingers, they were not as bendable and therefore got boring pretty soon. Her hand glided on the sole of her daddy's foot, caressing it softly, beaming up at her daddy now and then, to see his reaction. Suddenly he thrust his foot away.

"Your daughter is dangerous. Now she's going at my toes!"

Lorelai ripped her glance away from the screen and Neo's butt just long enough to spot her little daughter sitting on the floor, beaming up at her daddy.

"That's my girl." Lorelai smiled.

Luke frowned. But meanwhile Lilly had a go at Luke's other foot, tasting it with her tongue.

"She really is your daughter!" Luke hissed.

Lorelai smiled dreamily. Luke frowned. Neo's butt was too much of an influence on Lorelai's life. That was for sure. Luke tried to focus his attention back on the screen. But not on Neo's butt. As he told himself repeatedly.

Suddenly, both of them heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. Their glances drifted to the floor, where Lilly had sat, attacking her daddy's foot just mere moments before.

Lorelai jumped up, Neo's butt forgotten, and ran into the kitchen. Two things that were very unlikely for Lorelai to do. But what was a girl to do?

And once again, Lilly was sitting on the kitchen floor, a bottle of glass in hand, an already-broken bottle of glass all around her, accompanied by a green-ish liquid. Glittering glass everywhere. Lilly beamed up at her parents. She picked up the shiniest of the glittering glass pieces and held it in their direction. Lorelai's eyes went wide. She scooped her baby up and picked the piece of glass carefully out of her daughter's hand, throwing it back on the floor.

"I told you not to put glass bottles in this cupboard!" Lorelai yelled.

"But they weren't!" Luke defended himself.

"Oh no. You put them in the cupboard next to the other! How…" Lorelai started.

"I didn't have time to…"

"But you had time to watch Matrix with me!"

Luke frowned.

"I'm on it!"

"You're so lucky she's not hurt!" Lorelai said.

She had again picked pieces of glass from her daughter.

"Sorry." He sighed.

Lorelai turned with Lilly to leave the kitchen.

"He's so lucky you didn't get hurt. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten lucky anytime in this century, I tell you."

Luke stared after his two girls.

"Luke, your cleaning this up, right?" Lorelai stated more than asked.

"Come on babe. Let's watch Neo's butt without your daddy. He won't appreciate it anyway."

And once again, Luke cleaned up the mess he daughter had made. A man had to do what a man had to do. But at least he didn't have to see Lorelai drool over Neo's butt.

ooOoo

A few days later Luke had learned from his mistakes. Lilly could not smash any more bottles made of glass. Or so he thought. Well, he had placed all his oh so valuable bottles of glass which contained his favorite dressings.

They were safe. For now. Because Lilly sat on the floor playing with the red car Michel had presented her with, just so she would stop licking the bell that stood on the reception desk of the Dragonfly in. Well, Lilly was not really sitting. She was really rolling on the floor, moving the wheels of her car with her fingers, having not yet found out that a car was meant to be rolled on the floor. Luke watched his little daughter with a smile on her face. As she took no interest in any of the dolls that Lorelai had tried to get her attention with earlier. This meant that he had won against Lorelai. Yes. He had won. For once, he had won against Lorelai Gilmore. No. Danes. Lorelai Danes. His wife.

Lorelai had retreated upstairs to take a shower, or so she had said. Luke grinned. His eyes roamed over the small body of his little child. His child. He still couldn't believe it, that he was responsible for this child. His child. His and Lorelai's. This seemed like a dream to him. Never had he thought that he could actually, one day, watch his daughter, well Lorelai's and his daughter roll around on the floor, having no interest in any of the dolls her mother had tried to give her. Licking over the wheels of the small car and gurgling now and then to show her happiness.

All of a sudden, the telephone rang, yanking his attention away from his daughter crawling on the floor.

"Lolo!" screamed Lilly with glee.

"Yeah. It's probably Rory, Lilly."

Lilly beamed up at her daddy. He went over to the phone and picked it up, turning around.

"Danes." He answered gruffly.

"Luke?" Rorys voice asked over the phone.

"Hey Rory! Lilly knew you were on the…"

He turned around, just to find the red car abandoned on the floor. And no Lilly in sight. A loud crash came from the kitchen. Luke frowned.

"What was that?" asked Rory curiously.

"Wait a sec, Rory."

Luke threw the phone on the couch as he ran into the kitchen. He came just in time to see Lorelai scooping up Lilly.

"I told you not to…" Lorelai yelled.

"I locked the cupboard!"

Lorelai picked bits of glass out of Lilly's hair.

"Apparantly you didn't. Lilly is smart, but she's not that smart!"

Luke stared down at the mess to Lorelai's feet. Another bottle of his beloved dressings was gone.

"But I swear…"

Lorelai just shook her head.

"Come on baby! Let's just leave your daddy here and play some more with the dolls!"

Lorelai turned on her heel to leave the room.

"Luke, clean this up. Thanks." She stated.

Luke stared after them.

"You are so good at raising your daddy, I tell you!" Lorelai said to Lilly.

And once again, Luke had to clean up the mess Lilly had made. Again. Although he had locked the cupboard. And that was something he was sure of.

ooOoo

Luke was standing in the shower, enjoying what seemed to him to be some quality time with himself. But suddenly he heard a loud crash from downstairs. He cursed, jumped out of the shower, forgetting to turn off the water, and wrapped a towel around his body. He jumped down the stairs, taking several at a time. He ran through the living room and entered the kitchen, imagining to find his daughter sitting in a mess of broken glass again, liquid all around her. But that was not the case. Lorelai was standing there, Lilly in her arms.

"We thought we'd test you. It seems you learned something out of this after all!"

Lorelai and Lilly beamed up at him, both with huge blue eyes.

"Lorelai! You gave me a heart attack!" he growled.

Lilly stretched her arms out, so her daddy would take her. Lorelai smiled and handed Lilly over.

Lilly beamed up at her daddy, taking a sudden interest in his earlobe. Licking at it. Lorelai smirked, when she saw what her daughter was doing. And suddenly the little girl sank her teeth in her father's earlobe. Luke held his daughter at a distance.

"Your daughter tried to eat me again!" he stated.

"Well why wouldn't she? You're the yummiest daddy I know."

She smirked and enveloped Luke into a tight hug. However unnoticed by her parents, Lilly reached out and threw a glass off the kitchen table. Luke caught the glass mid-fall, before it could touch the floor and smash into a million pieces.

Lorelai stared at him.

"You learned after all. Now Lilly, your dad learned something you taught him! Aren't you proud?" Lorelai cooed.

But Luke just leaned forward and silenced his wife with a kiss.

Luke may be a daddy who learned by trial and error, but he had Lorelai and Lilly to help him along the way.

A very special special to all of you. The special DVD.:

Lorelai and Luke were in the shower, enjoying a session of baking cookies. (Yeah. Right. As long as Lilly believes that…). Lilly, meanwhile, was asleep on their bed, curled up in a ball. Or so her mommy and daddy thought. Truth be told, she was indeed on the bed. They had that right. But she was not curled up in a ball, nor was she sleeping. She was going through her mommy's purse, finding the her mommy's lipstick very interesting. Soon her hands and whole face were covered in the red color of the lipstick. Lilly stared down at her tiny hands. But soon, she lost interest, trying to stand up while holding onto the bed. But she slipped and left tiny red handmarks all over the wall above the bed. She beamed up at the red spots she had left and tried to reach them again, just to touch them. But she slipped again and finally gave up, burying her little red face in her mommy's pillow, covering it in red.

A while later, her mommy and daddy emerged from the bathroom, both of them wearing towels. Lilly, who had woken up at the sound of the door opening, beamed up at her parents with her big blue eyes.

Lorelai and Luke couldn't find any words. But as it seemed, Luke was not the only one who learned by trial and error.

Lilly had her parents wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born.

ooOoo

FIN

Review this story. Make me want to write more stories!You know you wanna! THIS ONE IS NOT GETTING UPDATED. ITS DONE. 


End file.
